Everyone But Kai
by Calli Maxwell
Summary: Come on, it'll only take a few minutes' Adriel assured him, crawling over him to sit between his legs. 'Trust me, you'll love it' OneShot!


**Okay, guys, so this idea came ot me while I sat rotting in studyhall, and I found it pretty neat! So, here's my little VERY SHORT one-shot for you guys to enjoy! OBW 12 will be up soon. Atleast, we hope so.**

**Warnings: Other anime references, cross-overness for those who don't know. That about covers it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, or any of the other characters I mention in this little ficlet but I do own Adriel!**

**So, go on! R&R!!!!**

**Everyone but Kai**

Adriel Valkov lay sprawled across the couch, strumming absently on her guitar. Her ebony hair was pulled back into it's usual braid, and her ice blue eyes stared at the cracking wall paint, unconsciously counting the thin lines. The random strums molded into a song, and Adriel's voice filled the air. Lost in her words, the loud 'beep' caused her to jump and the guitar to crash to the floor. Cursing colorfully in Russian, she scrambled to pick it up, and then checked it carefully for scratched. Finding none, she sat back on the couch, placing her laptop in her lap. Clicking the flashing envelope, a smile lit up her face. The computers monotone voice blarred from the speakers.

"KitsuneBabe is now online!" Adriel smiled and brought up her messenger window. Clicking on her desired contact, she typed a simple 'hey!'. The computer beeped again a few minutes later.

KitsuneBabe: hey, drel! whats up?"

russianroulette17: nothing much, did you help him do it yet?

KitsuneBabe: lol yeah! but only after much convincing it wasn't against his 'morals'

russianroulette17: nice. kai has yet to give in, but i think i can _convince_ him to give it a try.

KitsuneBabe: lmao, yeah, after all men are very weak minded when it comes to that.

russianroulette17: yes, they are. oh, kai's back, gotta go. wish me luck!

KitsuneBabe: luck!

Adriel logged off and ran downt he hall to meet Kai at the back door. He looked extremely disgruntled, and not quite in the mood. His wild slate bangs hung limply in his face, but couldn't shield the glare from to _very_ vivid crimson eyes. He walked by her without a word, and stalked off toward his bedroom. Adriel watched him retreat, paying extra attention to the jeans that clung just slightly to his ass. Smirking, she followed. When she reached his room, she found the door shut, and music blarring form inside. Letting herself in, she was met head on with the sight of him laying half naked on the an unmade bed. The tanned muscles of his chest rippled with each breath, but the look on his face remained hard, and cold, as ice. Cocking her head to the side, Adriel stepped over a pile of clothes and stopped at his side.

"Bad day?" She asked, curiosity lacing her voice. Kai sparred her a glance, then grunted and returned his gaze to the ceiling. Smiling, Adriel climbed onto the bed and straddled his legs, sitting on his waist. "Maybe I can help." She said, lowering her lips to his. She gave him a quick peck, then rose.

"I told you no yesterday." Adriel nodded, hands tracing the muscles of his chest.

"I know, but this is today!" She said happily, sliding off of him. "It will only take a few minutes, I promise." She swore, giving him an innocent look. "Beside's everyone's doing it! Even Heero, and that's saying something!"

"Whatever." Kai mumbled. He again had his eyes fixed on the ceiling, ignoring the Russian girl sitting on her kness between his legs. He heard a series of steady noise rise form where she sat, and raised his head in mild curiosity. He saw her head rise and fall in rythmn to the music, and he groaned and plopped his head back on his pillow. He supressed the urge to groan aloud again, when she began to talk.

"So, what do you want to call it?" He mumble something, eyes half-closed. She shrugged her shoulder, and continued, muttering to herself. "How 'bout Russia's Finest?" He growled, fingers curling into fists. "Okay, what about 'Lil Dranzer?"

"Damn it Adriel, I don't care, just hurry up. I have other things to do besides play around in here with you all day." Ariel huffed, and lowered her eyes.

"Fine, Kai Jr." She said, satisfied with her choice. She didn't speak again for the longest time, but Kai didn't need her to talk to hear what she had to say. Kai closed his eyes, and lowered his head farther into the pillow, bangs falling over his face.

"You know, you're the only one I know who's waited this long to finally do this?" Adriel asked, breaking the heavy silence. Kai groaned, and cracked open one blood red eye.

"Is that so? And how long have you been at it?" Adriel laughed, running her tongue across her lips, and raised her head to meet his gaze.

"Awhile." She answered, shrugging. "Now, I think he needs some new friends!" Adriel said, returning to her previous position. Kai heard her ramble off a series of odd names.

KittyQuat

Deathscythe

RamenNinja

money$bags

DevilsAdvocate

SuckmyROD(hehe, i like this one!)

Hellwolf

Kai didn't recognize any of these names, but he could really care less about her ramblings. They didn't really mean anything to him. There were more important things to deal with.

"Are you almost done because play-time really has to end?" Adriel laughed, rubbing the inside of his leg with her free hand.

"Almost, just one last thing!" She sat up straight, and an accomplished smile spread across her face. "All done!"

"Finally." Kai muttered, collecting his discarded clothes. "Took you long enough."

"It only took a few minutes, and it wasn't even that bad, Mr. Stickupmyass!" Adriel crossed her arms, attempting to glare at him but the feelings of victory proved too strong. "I have to go tell everyone you finally caved!" She dashed from the room, and Kai only shook his head at her foolishness. Slipping on his clothes he glared hard at the words flashing across his computer screen.

Welcome To Myspace!

**I also do not own Myspace. Couldn't put that at the top though.**

**I know, I know, really short, but I couldn't help but write it. Hope it didn't suck to bad! Anyway, can anyone guess who the people are. You know, the one's on "Kai's friend list"? They're quite easy. You have to get KitsuneBabe as well. For the first person to guess all of them correctly(or atleast most of them) I'll write a special one-shot for you about anything you'd like! Sounds good to me!**

**P.S THEY ARE NOT FROM BEYBLADE!!!!!! TWO ARE FROM MY OTHER STORY!(except one)**

**Plese R&R**

**Luvs,**

**Calli**


End file.
